Whitewhisker's veangence
by Surature
Summary: Whitewhisker had 6 healthy kits, Lionpounce, Lilywhisker, Rosekit, Minnowkit, Ashpaw and Harefoot. But after a fire strikes through the Thunderclan camp killing Rosekit and Minnowkit as they can't get to safety, her other 2 kits, Ashpaw and Harefoot leave to become kittypets because they believe clan life is too dangerous. Whitewhisker then blames Thunderclan and seeks vengeance.
1. Allegiances

**_Thunderclan_**

 _ **Leader:**_

Brightstar - Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 _ **Deputy:**_

Blossomwing - Brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly

 _ **Medicine Cat(s):**_

Honeyfall - Almost pale, cream coloured she-cat with a tan underbelly

Brokenpaw (Apprentice) - Light gray tabby tom with blue eyes (Re-named to Brokenpaw after injury)

 _ **Warriors:**_

Squirelldust - Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Robinrunner - Gray tabby she-cat with white specks along muzzle

Raintail - Blue-gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Gorsefire - Black tom with a white muzzle

Mosslight - White she-cat with orange specks

Snowtail - Pure white tom with yellow eyes

 _ **Apprentices:**_

Whitepaw - White she-cat with amber eyes

Larkpaw - Light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Antpaw - Black tom with a white underbelly

 _ **Queens:**_

Appledusk - Ginger she cat with a tan muzzle

Maplefern - Brownish-orange tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, underbelly and paws

 _ **Kits:**_

 _ **Appledusk's kits:**_

Dawnkit - Pale white she-kit with a hint of light brown

Willowkit - Light gray tabby she-kit

 _ **Maplefern's kits:**_

Angelkit - Light brown tabby she-kit

Brightkit - Orange tabby tom with a white underbelly

 _ **Elders:**_

Wrenflight - Dark brown she-cat with a half-tail

Tulipfur - Pale white she-cat with a hint of light pink


	2. Prologue, Ch 1, Ch 2

**_Prologue_**

Whitewhisker glanced out from the Nursery, horrified to see the camp being tore down by massive flames engulfing the hollow. Brighstar was on the Highledge with Blossomwing and Honeyfall while cats scattered in the clearing, frantically looking for an exit.  
"Calm down all of you, do you want to be killed?" She heard Honeyfall yowling from the Highledge.  
"Go out through the dirtplace tunnel and head for the border closest to us!" Brightstar meowed as her clanmates helplessly tried to find a way out from the crackling flames that had engulfed the camp. Eventually, they seemed to take notice of the cats on the Highledge and started heading for the dirtplace tunnel. Raintail was the first to get out, followed by Mossflight and Ashpaw, the rest of the clan made it's way outside the camp as Whitewhisker tried to gather her kits and lead them to the tunnel and to safety, she turned to see Rosekit and Minnowkit running towards the outside of the Nursery, before she could stop them they were in the middle of the hollow running towards the dirtplace tunnel as flames blocked. They were trapped! Brightstar hurled herself off the Highledge and rushed toward the kits, fear glinted in her amber eyes as she stopped a mouse-length away from the kits. Whitewhisker ran towards her two kits, shock and fear giving her adrenaline, but, she couldnt see her two kits anymore. More and more flames wrapped around the tiny kits as Whitewhisker spotted them among the flames, how are they going to get out?...

 **Chapter 1**

Whitepaw slid out from behind the fern's marking the entrance to apprentice's den as Brightstar called a clan meeting from the Highledge, head raised proudly and tail raised for silence.  
"Today, we gather to honour one of our senior warriors, Raintail, as he has decided to join the elder's den," she began "Raintail, we have honoured your courage in battle and loyalty towards ThunderClan, may you be treated well until StarClan has come for you." Great. Another elder to clean ticks off. Whitepaw thought, she glanced over to the fresh-kill pile to see Larkpaw chatting with Robinrunner, his mentor, Honeyfall was scolding Brokenpaw just outside of the Medicine Cat den.  
"You gave yarrow to Angelkit, for a stomach ache?" She lashed her tail furiously. Whitepaw turned her head to see her mentor, Blossomwing chatting with Brightstar and Raintail on top of Highledge while Appledusk licked her kits, grooming them. They must be turning into apprentices soon, atleast me Larkpaw and Antpaw will be moving out soon enough, she thought. She was startled by a loud noise at the end of the hollow, she recognized Wingdew from WindClan, flanked by two other cats she couldn't recognize. More cats topple into the hollow, snarling viciously as they advanced. What's happening? Whitepaw thought, confused. Antpaw slithered between the cats to face ThunderClan as Brightstar padded closer.  
"What's happening, Antpaw?" She demanded.  
"Ant _heart."_ He corrected her. "I am a WindClan warrior now, you have led your clan for too long, it's time we take you down." He snarled. Brightstar lunged forward, gripping Antheart's neck and held it there for what felt like a moon.  
"I _will_ kill you, Antpaw." She hissed in the WindClan warrior's face, or, the ThunderClan apprentice.  
"Ant _heart_." He snarled between gasps for air. Larkpaw dived at the invading cats along with the rest of the ThunderClan cats, Whitepaw followed, lunging at a muscular tom, Larchfoot. He grabbed ahold of her as ice cold claws raked down her spine. She shrieked with pain as the muscular tabby tom loosened his grip on her, just enough for her to slip away. Larkpaw and Robinrunner were fighting with the WindClan leader, Juniperstar, as the ThunderClan deputy jumped onto a small WindClan apprentice, Harepaw. Soon the battle was over and she scanned the clering, many cats were injured and even dead, though she couldn't make out who.  
She spotted Antpaw sprawled out on the clearing, a gash on his leg, unable to breath from exhaution. She scanned the clearing once more to find Brightstar on the cold forest floor, her eyes blank. No! She couldn't have died! No! Blossomwing stood over her and muttered "you shouldn't have waisted your last life."

 _ **Chapter 2**_

(6 moons later)

Whitewhisker glanced at her two kits play-fighting, Ashkit and Harekit, one gray tabby tom and one light brown tabby she-cat. Larkleaf sat beside her and licked her ear.  
"When will they move out of the nursery?' She muttered to her mate.  
"Now, don't be like that, you love your kits." He murmured back. She knew he was right, but they were getting too big for the nursery Angelflower and Brightflower had offered to show them around camp earlier that day and now the kits were restless, wanting to be out of camp already. Blossomstar has declared a war between ThunderClan and RiverClan, the RiverClan cats had been stealing herbs and prey from ThunderClan territory so they had to finally settle it the hard way. She recalled her leader sending Maplefern into exile earlier that day, a shiver ran down her spine. "Maplefern, if you have no more to say, I sentence you to exile, you have betrayed your clan deeply." She had said. Maplefern had attempted to kill all of the kits, succeeding on Tumblekit, Mothkit and Tulipkit, all of Mosslight's kit's. She felt very bad for the nursing queen, but also kind of scared of what she might do. ThunderClan was running out of cats. Squirreldust, the clan deputy was standing on the Highledge with Blossomstar as she called a clan meeting, Whitewhisker's kit's were being named apprentice's! "Today we gather around the Highledge to honour two young kits, Ashkit and Harekit, as they become apprentice's in their turn."  
"Larkleaf, you shall mentor Ashkit, pass on what you have learned from Robinrunner and make us proud." She meowed, head held high. "And Whitewhisker will mentor Harekit," the leader finished. "Ashpaw! Harepaw! Ashpaw! Harepaw!" Her clanmates yowled.


End file.
